Kaguya
The Kaguya are of the most ferocious clans to have ever walked any lands. Their most notable characteristics being the twin red dots upon their forehead and long black hair. Overview The Kaguya clan have members that have the unique ability to manipulate the calcium in their bones and thus allowing them to protrude the bones from their skin. In combination to their manipulation of their own bones, they have also developed fighting styles or so called 'Dances' that further enhance their kekkei genkai's ability. Most of this clan's member adapted a fierce fighting mentality developing skills focusing on hand to hand combat and fighting at a mid-distance. They possess the skills and tools needed to survive close-quarters combat while at the same time gaining an edge needed to pursue injured foes. History The Kaguya clan's ancestry stretches back as far as one could record. Any historian of note can draw one conclusion when recalling the history of the clan, and that is they are born for battle. Many of their members possessed the unique trait to shape and grow their bones within their body adding to their savage reputation. The clans quick expansion in it's early stages were do in part to their ability to dominate battlefields focused on brute force and unrelenting resolve. Conquering land inch by inch, clans that shared their borders were always weary because the Kaguya always relied on their own strength with no attachments to allies. Eventually over time as the world expanded, the clan found themselves spread thin when it came to their land and their numbers dwindled due to superior war tactics from opposing forces. The village of Amegakure was only a whisper, but did attract the attention of the struggling family. Having lost land and prowess, the once mighty warriors finally conceded to the thought of village of clans in order to survive. Inhabitants of Amegakure were extremely weary of the Kaguya never truly accepting them, due in part to the fear of them relapsing to their primitive tendencies. Perks Kaguya Specialist: * This character is a trained member of the Kaguya Clan. They have embraced the bloodlust and war-hungry nature of their kin and excel at their clan's dance like moves. * Note: This character has gained access to the Kaguya Clan tree. Kaguya: Hungry For More: * ' '''This character is on the hunt for blood and relishes in every opportunity to strike. Upon landing a physical blow on an enemy, the Kaguya gains a moment of blood lust. This character will gain +1 step to agility and strength for one round after landing a blow. * Note: This technique can only be used once per fight. This technique can stack with taijutsu buffs. '''Kaguya: Bone Manipulation: ' * This character has discovered the secrets of their kekkei genkai. By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. This ability gives the user a unique skeletal structure. * Note: The user is now able to learn Kaguya jutsu. Kaguya: Swift Hunt: ' * This character savors every moment in battle. Upon taking damage, this character will gain +1 tile to movement speed in attempts to run down their enemy. * Note: This character must be running towards an enemy in order to gain the tile speed buff. This technique cannot stack with taijutsu buffs. '''Kaguya: Blood lust: ' * This character has given in to their primal blood lust. They are forced relentlessly attack their opponent for the next two rounds without pulling back under ANY circumstance. During these two rounds, the user will gain +1 step to strength and agility. While lost in blood lust, the user will take +1 step in damage from any source. * Note: The user must continue charging forward towards the enemies after this perk has been active for both rounds. These buffs only stack with 'Hungry for More' and 'Swift Hunt'. This technique does not stack with taijutsu buffs. 'Kaguya: Hunter of Bones: ' * This character has mastered the secrets of their kekkei genkai. Their bone techniques are incredibly more effective, enabling their clan jutsu to become more powerful. * Note: This users gains +1 step to control when calculating damage for Kaguya Techniques. 'Kaguya: Bone Coat: ' * This character has an innate defense with the Kaguya techniques. For any attack that their body can sense, through touch, sight, and even sound-- their body immediately reacts by ejecting whatever bones they can to defend themselves from an incoming attack. * Note: When struck in melee without a weapon in hand, the Kaguya's body reacts with sharp bone protrusions. The attacker takes damage equal to the Kaguya's Endurance -1 Grade. '''Kaguya: Bone Plate: * {Ultimate} This character can focus a large portion of its bones to a centralized point in their body. This enables them to absorb the impact of incoming techniques, and temporally raising their endurance +1 grade. This technique lasts until the beginning of the users next turn. Due to the amount of bones repositioned, the user will suffer -1 tile movement speed the next round. * Note: This technique can only be used once per fight and lasts one round.